Rennek
Rennek was a darklighter who didn't tend to take things seriously when he was in control. He knew who Neena was, what she was doing, and he still chose to work with her. He was also cautious of her, knowing what happened to Hogan. After Rennek bailed on the battle that took Neena down, he appears to be working on his own plan. He also appears to be working with Alexi, a seer who knows Cole. In the Comics Unnatural Resources Rennek is one of many evil magical beings that shared the power from the Source's vanquish. The Heir Up There Rennek joined forces with Neena, but made sure she knew that he knew who she was, what she did to Hogan, and what she planned to do. He mentioned both the names Isabel and Victoria as additional names she went by. From Kyle Brody and Leo Wyatt, Paige Matthews learns that Rennek was Leo's rival for years and his defeat was rewarded with Leo being given the Charmed Ones as charges. Oh, Henry Rennek had been attacking whitelighters. A pregnant teenager got in the way of one of his arrows and ended up dead. The demon with Rennek was vanquished by the girls, but Rennek got away. He then watched on the side lines as Neena put together her army. He shot Kyle with a darklighter arrow when Neena bid him to. The All or Nothing Rennek assisted Neena as she took her army on the attack. He assisted in killing many elders. Three Little Wiccans Rennek was delighted to learn that Leo and Paige had infiltrated the ranks of the demons, mostly Leo, because he loved the chance to taunt Leo. While Paige was knocked into the afterlife prematurely, Leo remained a captive, much to Rennek's delight. Last Witch Effort Rennek enjoyed taunting Leo and gave him a demonstration of when he had zombies remake Thriller. The Charmed Offensive Rennek joined Neena's final attack on the heavens, but was banished after Neena's powers were bound. His fate is unknown, but he's likely still out there. Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Rennek showed up as Cole was leaving to talk to Alexi. He commented on the fact that he though Cole would have come to Alexi sooner and said he still needed to use the Jewel of Orthon. The Heavens Can Wait Rennek used the Jewel of Orthon to control Bailey. He made her suggest adding Sarah to the list of young witches that Paige was going to visit in order. To try and recruit them for Magic School. Family Shatters Four's Company Quotes Volume 1 Rennek did not talk until Volume 2. Volume 2 *"Remember back in the eighties when I got the zombies to remake the Thriller video? That kind of thing would go viral today. The video and the zombies." - Last Witch Effort *"And miss all the fun? Hah!"﻿ - The Charmed Offensive Volume 3 *"Ever since you got away from me the last time, I've been trying to find a way to distract your loved ones. Cause some strife to keep them busy. From missing you for a while. But your family is annoyingly functional. And then the perfect distraction just fell into my lap." - Four's Company Gallery Rennek 06.png|Unnatural Resources Rennek 01.png|The Heir Up There Rennek 02.png|Oh, Henry Rennek 03.png|The All or Nothing Rennek 04.png|Three Little Wiccans Rennek 05.png|Last Witch Effort Rennek 07.png|The Charmed Offensive Rennek 08.png|Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter Rennek 09.png|The Heavens Can Wait Rennek 10.png|Family Shatters ﻿ Category:Charmed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 1 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 2 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 3 Characters Category:Charmed (TPB) Vol 1 4 Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Darklighter Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vanquished Characters